Abusive OneShots
by RainingHearts4Ever
Summary: I did originally have them all as separate one-shots, but decided this was easier. Rated T for abuse.
1. Protector

**Here is the start of insanity! MWHAHA**

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!~**

* * *

><p>Try to walk normally my Aibou, just ignore the pain in your lower back.<p>

If your friends find out they would be disgusted that you are letting this happen.

It's a good thing that bullies enjoy beating you up, otherwise they would know.

They never will know though.

They will never guess the pain that you go through each night.

I watch you out of the corner of my eye, making sure that you don't slip up.

It's been great since I got my own body.

At least it has been for me.

I've been able to take you whenever I please.

Nobody would suspect me to do what I did.

You have some blood leaking through your pants from this morning.

Go and clean it up before the others notice.

I will make an excuse and protect your dirty secret from your friends.

After all, that's what a Yami is for, to protect you.


	2. Never

**Part 2 of the Puzzleshipping abuse!**

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!~**

* * *

><p>It hurts so much.<p>

I can feel only pain as it shoots up my lower back.

With each step I take a new pain washes over me.

It feels like it will never stop.

I can't let it show though.

If I do then they will ask questions, and I hate lying to my friends.

I keep walking, occasionally glancing at my Yami.

He sends a smirk my way.

I shudder at the thought of what he has planned tonight.

I wish I could tell them.

Then maybe they could save me.

I won't though because they have their own problems.

They don't need me to burden them with mine.

So I'll just pretend that everything's alright.

Even if it never will be


	3. Laugh

**Time for the Tendershipping abuse!**

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!~**

* * *

><p>Laugh my sweet Ryou, laugh.<p>

If you focus on your freshly bruised ribs instead of your friend's joke, they might suspect something.

They probably won't care though, because you aren't actually their friend.

When they go on adventures, they leave you behind.

They only want you to die Ryou, but now's not the time.

Not yet.

So just laugh my Hikari, and put on a fake smile.

It will be the last one that they will ever see if you are late again tonight.


	4. Love

**Part 2 of Tendershipping!**

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!~**

* * *

><p>I don't know how much more I can take of this.<p>

Each night I gain new cuts and bruises.

I don't want him to ever leave though.

He may abuse me senseless, but without him I'm only half of who I really am.

I hear his footsteps coming closer and brace myself.

When he enters the room he smirks.

He pulls out a long knife from behind his back.

I cringe and start to cry.

He swiftly walks over and begins the torture.

I just lay back and take it as he digs cut into my pale flesh.

I can't take much more, but what can I do?

I love him


	5. Forever

**Now for the Bronzeshipping!**

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!~**

* * *

><p>They don't actually love you.<p>

If they did, they would spend more time with you.

They wouldn't just give you everything that you wanted to get you out of their hair.

Didn't Ishizu promise she would take you to the surface for your 7th birthday?

I don't think she's going to considering you turned 9 yesterday.

And if Odion really loved you he wouldn't have let your father carve your back open.

They don't really love you, for they either just give you what you want, or don't care about you.

I care about you though.

I care about you enough to solve your problems.

If you would let me take over, all of your problems would go away.

So sleep Marik, and when you wake up it will just be you and me.

No more Ishizu.

No more Odion.

And no more of your father.

It will just be you and me.

Forever


	6. Heartless Savior

**This is the last of them! (At least for this one...)**

**~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!~**

* * *

><p>He killed them.<p>

He killed all of them with a smile on his face.

I could tell that he enjoyed killing.

I would sometimes come home only to see him covered in someone else's blood.

It would make me sick to my stomach.

He would just give me that insane smile of his and laugh.

One day I know that I will succumb to his murderous hands.

He will do it without anyone even realizing what happened.

If I was smart I would run away, but I'm not going to.

He may be a heartless murderer, but he saved me from my family.

If he ever decides to kill me, I will let him.

He saved my life when I was 9.

Being he saved it, he decides what to do with it.

I don't really mind actually, I would do anything for him.

Anything for my savior

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da!<strong>


End file.
